


Wild is the Wind

by jetredgirl



Series: ~Summer Storms~ [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: In the months leading up to the summer storm..what was Sarah dreaming of? A prequel to SS&IK.





	Wild is the Wind

_The sand was warm between her toes as she ran. She loved the beach, always had._

_The wind whipped her dark hair around. The feeling of pure unadulterated freedom burst from her._

_Her skirt of pale blue cotton clung to her legs as the waves broke on the beach and splashed upon her._

_Up ahead she could make out someone standing there, his back to her. His long blond hair also being caught up in the sea air._

_A grin broke out across her face. Beloved._

_She ran faster, splashing through the salty waves crashing on the sand._

_As she got closer he turned. The angles of his beautiful face both familiar and alien._

_His inhuman beauty still able to take her breath and cause her heart to dance and flutter in her breast like a butterfly trying to escape._

_He smiled. His blue eyes, one permanently dilated, the outward sign of his inner magic that crackled and sparked around him making him glitter in the sun's waning light._

_When she was a few steps from reaching him, his arms opened to her. She fell into them, then he picked her up by the waist and swung her around as they laughed together._

_His laugh was rich and and melodic to her ears, hers sounded to him like the tinkling of windchimes touched by the power of the wind, the sweetest song he had ever heard._

_He lay her in the sand, and their lips met, bodies intertwining hair dark and blond tangling together as they touched and kissed in the sand and surf, uncaring of who might see their passionate embrace._

_As the sun set behind them, unnoticed as they were unable to to take their eyes from each other long enough to acknowledge it, they made love then and there, finding grace in each other's arms, needing nothing and no one but that moment in time._

_Spent they lay there and lazily caressed each other as they gazed at the moon and stars that had risen as they had enjoyed each other._

_"1000 years, my love." Jareth whispered. "You are as wild and beautiful as when we first came here so long ago."_

_Sarah snuggled closer into his body. "I think we are both as wild as the wind itself, my husband."_

_He tipped her face to his and kissed her again..stoking the fire that was always there between them. Rolling her under him and..._

Sarah sat up suddenly. panting heavily. That dream..always that dream. She got up and made herself a cup of chamomile tea, sitting at the table and trying to make sense of it.

"Why..I always dream of him. He wasn't real though..none of it. It couldn't have been." She shook her head to clear it.

Once she was done with her tea, she washed out her cup and climbed back into bed. She got comfortable once again as she smirked at her own silliness. "Sarah you are such a dreamer. The Goblin King is just a figment of your imagination. Even if he wasn't..well it doesn't matter now, he's gone. Long gone. Still it was good dream though."

The tea had the desired effect, and soon she was lost once again in her dreams of her imaginary king.

On the window sill an owl watched over her lovingly. Once she was sound asleep, the owl flew off..crossing the horizon between worlds, gliding over the great Labyrinth, to The Castle Beyond The Goblin City. letting the wild underground winds carry him home to await for both their dreams to come true.  
  


~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 prequel to Summer Storms and Imaginary Kings.   
Inspired by the Bowie version of "Wild is the Wind."


End file.
